Baby, we're in New York
by Prinzessen
Summary: REWRITTEN. Ciara and Jannike moves to New York from Oslo, for starting at NYU. They meet The Pirates. Ciara is haunted by her past, and struggles with her dancing. Can a curly skinny kid named Moose help her? OCxMoose. Set after Step up 3.
1. Jumpstyle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Step up 3 characters. Only Ciara, Jannike and Benjamin, and the people appearing in this first chapter.**

**Author Notes: Okay, so here is another story of mine. I apologies for the grammar mistakes, but it is harder to write English when it`s not your mother tongue. **

**So basically this story is for one of my friends. She and I went out and watched the Step up 3D movie, and we both loved it (duh). She has a little crush on Adam, and so I got the idea for this fanfic. Anyway, after the film we started to discuss things from the Step Up world and she said "Oh, if we just got to experience that!" So that's basically how I got the idea for this story. I'm sorry for all Moosille fans, but in this story Moose and Camille is not a couple, only best friends. I think they are the cutest couple in the movie though. ;)**

**Rated T for language and later chapters.**

**Summary;** Best friends and street dancers Ciara and Jannike from Oslo, has graduated from high school. They travel to New York for starting at American college. They meet the famous Pirates. There's a big dance battle coming up, but it might get dangerous. Who is this crew called The Circus crew?

Ciara is hunted by her past and struggles with the dancing. Can a curly skinny kid named Moose help her? OCxMoose fic.

**Chapter 1**. **Jumpstyle.**

The music was playing really loud downstairs. 'Morning after dark' by Timbaland I think. I was in Lars's bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. How typical… It was written "easy" on my forehead with Milla's eyeliner. Thanks a lot Milla! I looked so stupid. It was all smeared and ugly.

My name is Ciara or Cici like my friends liked to call me. I'm a blond, eighteen year old girl from Oslo. You don't know where Oslo is? No surprise really. It's the capital city in Norway. You know where it is unbelievingly cold and people are eating brown cheese? The country next to Sweden? Yeah, that's the one. That's where I live.

I was just about to graduate from Norwegian high school. After the summer vacation, my best friend and I would travel to New York, starting at college. Isn't that freaking awesome? I almost can`t believe it myself! But now I was a 'Russ' and spent my last weeks of May partying with my friends. Oh yeah, you probably don't know what a 'Russ' is? It's what graduates in Norwegian high school become when their final year is about to end. Of course right before the final exams… That`s kind of stupid really. The Russ wears special trousers, either red or blue. Sometimes even black and green, all depends which career you`re studying. I was a red russ, the most common one.

For some teens, being a russ means that they can party so hard they won't remember their own name. Or some thinks it's is just a symbol that they are about to enter the world of the unknown.

I had to laugh at myself there I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. I studied the hideous eyeliner markings in my face. My off white tank top was also smeared with eyeliner. On top of it all, my blond straight long hair was a total mess. I tried to drag my fingers through it, as if to get it under control. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Are you going to stay there all night?" a shrieking voice said from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "No." I checked myself one more time in the mirror, before turning to the door unlocking it.

Elise stood outside, with an angry look on her face. Like always, she wore too much make up and less clothes. Her boobs were about to spring out of her pink tank top. Always making sure the guys were ogling her. She had beautiful sandy blond long hair and a slim body. I hated it. Elise was one of the popular girls, and I wasn't of course. For a long time ago we were actually best friends, but not anymore. We were too different. She just cared about label clothes, the popular boys, and her own reflection. And I lived for the dancing. I had danced since the age of six. First ballet then I discovered the art of street dancing. I remember I saw some kids on the club downtown. It was like they spoke their own language, like they was from a different planet. I was stunned. And so, I practiced every day when I could. Not that dancing made me more popular, but it was my biggest passion. My older brother was a champion, one of the best break-dancers actually. Nobody could spin on his or her head the way he did.

"Have you puked all over the bathroom now?" She giggled, drunk as she was. God no Elise! Unlike you, I've grown up now. I don't drink like an alcoholic on parties.

"Oh. No, I'm fine." I smiled falsely and walked past her. I could hear she whisper, "bitch" when I was past her. I couldn't care less.

I went down to the ground floor, were the party was. The atmosphere was filled with cigarette smoke and liquor. My stomach wasn't a big fan of that. I was looking for my friends Jannike, Mai and Louise.

And there they were, on the dance floor. They spotted me and screamed "Ciara!" Oh my god. Could it be more embarrassing? Tough I couldn't stop laughing when they forced their way to me. When they'd reached me, Jannike threw her arms around me and hugged me hard, obviously affected by alcohol as well. She always became this overfriendly self when she had taken a few drinks.

"Where have you been?" She screamed in my ear.

"I just tried to get this shit off of my face!" I screamed back to her.

"There is still some on your forehead." Louise said and tried to get it off, but only made it worse. Mai giggled when I a made a face.

"To think that you`ll soon travel to New York!" said Louise smiling.

Jannike made a squeal. Yeah, I had to admit I would miss all my friends, especially Mai and Louise. On the other hand I was looking forward to meet my old friends back in New York. When I was younger I lived in New York with my family. I think I was like nine or ten years old. It was mom, dad, Fredrik, Jonas and I. One big happy family, no worries only love. I bit my bottom lip. How everything had changed since then.

When I stood there and thought of my past, Louise gave me a little push with her elbow. "What?" I asked. "Aron looks at you!" She smirked. Louise was the 'serious' one in our little group. She was half African on her father's side, and the one with best grades of all of us.

"Oh." I said simply and lowered my sight. My friends looked at each other knowingly. It wasn't that I didn't like him. I was so much in love with him that I could climb Mount Everest However since I would soon leave I didn't see the point to start anything. I wouldn't only have just a stupid and short summer romance.

"Ah! They're playing 'Stamp on the ground'. We must dance! You must dance Ciara!" Mai excitingly while the music pumped through the speakers. "Huh?" I looked at her confused. Mai rolled her eyes, and muttered something in Japanese. She always did that when she was frustrated with someone, because usually no one knew how to speak her mother tongue.

"Only you know how to Jumpstyle!" said Mai and started pushing me towards the dance floor. "Hardly." I said, and tried to laugh it away. "Come on now!" Jannike started to help Mai in pushing me. "You've got to do it!" It wasn't a suggestion it was an order.

So then they made ring on the dance floor, and I started to move along with some others. Everybody cheered, and I caught myself laugh, loudly. I loved the feeling the adrenalin pumping in my veins. I loved the way I got carried away with the music and forgot about my family problems, and Aron and all the other worries in my life. It was such a good feeling. And I'll show them what I can do.

The last thing I remembered was the music stopping. Mai gave me a tiny glass of some green liquid inside.

"Drink it!" She shouted as a new song started. Jannike had the same drink in her shot-glass. She nodded and held the glass high. "It's good! Try it." Not quite so drunk yet I was anxious about it.

"Relax sweetie. It's no drugs in it. Just something to spice things up, you look a little pale." Mai said. I knew that Mai had done some pretty crazy stuff in her life, and would not be afraid to do even more crazy things. I had to look at Louise as insurance that everything was okay. She smiled and nodded her head. I threw my head backwards and let the drink slide down my throat. My mind went instantly dizzy and I felt really happy, so cheery.

"Liar! You had something in it!" I said to Mai. She shook her head. "I would never do such thing Cici. It's just a very strong drink. You'll have a tiny headache tomorrow, that's all." I wasn't angry with her really, but I was confused. Jannike had started dance with some guy in our advanced English class.

"Why then?" I asked Mai. She smiled.

"You have avoided Aron all night silly. You would never had the courage to talk to him sober." She said and winked at me. Mai went back to the dance floor with Louise.

I was still dizzy, and needed to get some fresh air.

**Short, I know and without any of the Step up characters but I needed this chapter to introduce Ciara and Jannike. The next will contain The Pirates as well. **

**Hope you find this interesting. Thanks a lot! **


	2. One new email

**A/N: Chapter 2 of my Step Up fanfiction. It is a bit longer than the last one, so I hope that please you. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: In this chapter I only own; Ciara and her family, Jannike, Mai, Louise, Benjamin, Chloe and Sofian and the happenings. The rest belongs to John M. Chu and Duane Adler.**

**Chapter 2. One new e-mail.**

"Are you awake yet sweet heart? You're late." My mom knocked lightly on the door, but I could tell she was tired of nagging me. I wasn't feeling well at all. I had a strong headache, as Mai said I would have. I really hate hangovers. Lars's party had been one day ago, but I still felt sick. The alarm clock on my mobile had played Madcon's 'Liar' for the fifth time. I had to change that song pretty soon.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I mumbled. I didn't understand why we had to go to school when were russ anyway. Well, surely we would soon have our final exams, but in the middle of our celebration? Of course people skipped school, but being one of those that couldn't afford absence on their student diploma, it was hard. I'd rather be a russ after the final exams, that would be so much easier.

"Hurry Ciara! Quick!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting up!" I shouted back. I almost threw my little brother out of the bathroom, where he was playing with the toothpaste again. Seriously, boys in that age! While I showered, my mind started to wander of, the familiar tickling in my stomach started yet again.

Shit, it was only to two more months! I would take a big step, and soon be a career woman as my mother used to say. While I shampooed my hair I tried to recall the memories from the party. Did I have a blackout? Why was it so hard remembering? Was it because of that little drink?

Oh wait! I stopped breathing while the hot water was running down my naked body. Aron! I talked to Aron! I will never ever drink again! The Cheering, music, adrenaline, and the admiring looks everybody gave me. It was like a foggy dream, so unreal. Aron... I lay my head in my hands. I had been so stupid.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'Stamp on the ground' was slowly replaced with 'Take it of'. They called my name.

"Ciara, Ciara, Ciara!" I wasn't there; I was just on the floor doing whatever the beat told me to. And for I moment I was back in New York, looking at my brother Jonas. People cheered the smile on his face wide, and the music capturing his every move. How magical it was. I was doing pirouettes down the street, and he would laugh. So many years it had been. It felt like an eternity.

When the music reached its peak I couldn't take it anymore, I needed air. It all became too much. And so I just left the floor. People still cheered, and some shouted, but I had to get away before I had an emotional breakdown.

The drink really made me feeling funny, so I stumbled a bit. I certainly was a lightweight, not able to hold a strong drink. I think it was because of my mother's lecture about what alcohol to drink, and what not. I therefore never took something strong, and now I was really bad. I tried to reach the door to the backyard as fast as I could.

Someone followed me, I could tell. It was probably just Jannike.

"Hey" I heard a voice said.

"Hey, I just." I began. I stopped dead in my tracks. It wasn't Jannike it was Aron. My heart skipped a beat for a little moment.

"Just?" He asked with a dazzling white smile. He ran a hand through his neck-long blond hair. His hair was styled with hair wax, I was so fascinated watching this little move one would think I was totally hypnotized, and in some way I was… Aron was Swedish, and when he talked he had a Swedish accent. It only made him even more attractive. I was totally mute, like I always was in Aron's presence. It was so annoying, like I was afraid of him. Perhaps I was, I mean, I always wanted to say something funny so that he would think I was cool. But since I never knew what to say around him I shut my mouth. Even the alcohol didn't help me here.

"Umm…" I tried to speak, but it was just stupid. "You eh… You were really good back there!" He said and stood beside me on the terrace. Some flirting couples were there as well. We both were looking down at the busy Oslo by night.

"Thanks..." I said shyly, while looking at the city lights. I didn't want to look at his face, I was afraid I would blush too easily, even if it were too dark to see. Inside they played 'Undisclosed desires' by Muse. Oh cool, right in time! Set the mood guys!

I could feel Aron laid his hand over mine. 'No, no, thumbs down!' THAT is not cool! I turned to face him and looked into his eyes. He smiled his perfect smile again and pulled a lock of my hair behind my ear. "You know, you're kind of cute. And I like the way you blush when I talk to you." He said while he caressed my chin with a finger.

The touch was so light. Just a moment ago I was freaked out that he touched my hand, and now I wanted nothing more than him to kiss me. No, wait! What the hell? I can't do this! And what the hell did he mean by that cute thing? That I looked good with crap on my face? Well I guess that was kind of romantic, NOT! I could still feel his finger touch my skin ever so lightly. I started to blush. No, this has to stop.

"Don't." I said, pushing his hand away. "Why?" He asked with a confused look in his blue eyes. "You and me… It would never work. I'll leave pretty soon anyway." I said and turned away from him, about to leave. I took a few steps away from him. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I didn't do anything to stop it. I was numb. He lifted my chin, so I stared right into his beautiful blue eyes. "I don't care. I like you Ciara. I want to be with you…" He whispered, and before I knew it he leaned in and kissed me.

**End of flashback**

And there was a hard knock on the door. "This is the last time I'm telling you to get out of the shower Ciara! You're late!" I heard mom yell. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" I answered.

Fredrik my little brother, laughed at me when I stepped out of the bathroom. "Get lost!" I said to him, and hurried down to the kitchen. My mother read the newspaper and drank a cup of tea. I grabbed the corn flakes box and the milk.

On the table was my laptop. I forgot to put it in my bag. I turned it on. "Don't forget that you're late." My mom told me. "I know, just wanted to check my mail." I said. While I was waiting for the E-mail to update, I started eating.

"Oh! One new mail… It's from Benny!" Oh my god. He'd answered my mail! Benny or Benjamin as his real name was, was one of my older brother best friends in New York. Benjamin and I used to hang out with each other as well, even though I was ten years old and he seventeen. He was twenty-four now. God I missed him. He was the one who taught me to dance, to my brother disapproval. He wasn't a big fan of me learning street dancing.

"You'll have to read that at school. The bus is leaving the bus stop in fifteen minutes!" Mother said with a glance on the clock. She was right I hadn't got the time to read the mail from Benjamin now. Instead I read it at school.

**To:** Ciara Gyllindahl

**From:** Benjamin Jayson Riler

**Subject**: News!

**Date**: 14.05.11

_'Hey Ciara! I've been so busy lately. Dancing and working really take up on your time. Say hi to your mother and little brother from me would you? I miss them a lot, along with you of course. It's awesome that you'll be coming back to New York this fall. We have to meet sometime while you're here. I hope your graduation went well, and you will pass you final exams! Good luck! You wondered what I have done since we last spoke. During the seven years since you moved I've finished high school and moved around a little. I now live in Brooklyn. _

_I've taken a couple of classes, but what I really want to do is to save up some money, so I can study photography. Cool huh? Right now I work at a club called Point 9. I can take you and your friend there one night! Well, over to the fun news. I've become a member of a crew called The Pirates. Maybe you've heard of them? They won the World jam last year. You and your friend should defiantly meet them. Again, I can't wait to meet you. Send me another mail when you arrive in New York. Okay?'_

_Benny._

"And now, let's do some of the quizzes from the book. They should prepare you for your oral presentations …" Old Hansen said by the blackboard. I sat in the far back together with my friends. I replied to Benny's mail. Wow, I didn't think he would answer my mail so fast. I wasn't even sure that I had the right address. The Pirates? No, I haven't heard about them.

"You've heard of a dance crew called The Pirates?" I asked my friends during lunch. Jannike and Louise shook their heads. Mai jumped off her chair. WHAT? You don't know? Which planet have you been on the last year girls? The Pirates are legendary!" she had told us. She then began to search the Internet on my laptop and showed us a bad quality clip from YouTube. The dancing… The dancing looked pretty epic. "Oh my God Cici! You know a member of The Pirates!" Mai said admiringly. "You and Jan will meet them! You're such lucky bastards!" she sighed. Jannike laughed a bit at her.

"How did you know about them?" Louise asked, looking at the video admiring eyes.

Louise didn't dance. She was more into singing, because of her family being musicians, but she came to cheer on Mai when she attended Soul sessions last year. Jannike on the other hand danced jazz and some ballet; it was only Mai and I that danced street and hip-hop. However Mai was the only one that competed in competitions. I liked being in the park and battle against friends, but not for winning a title.

"World Jam was one of the biggest competitions in street dancing last year. Only the best attended. You know The Karasjokes? The Jabberwockies? Poison Ivy's? They were all there."

"You watched it?" Jannike asked.

Mai nodded. "Yep, via an Internet page. It was really awesome. Everybody thought The Samurais were going to win they was extreme favorites, but The Pirates really killed it," Mai leaned closer in and dropped her voice a bit.

"I've heard the two crew's had this huge fight going on," She smiled her mischievous grin. "So you should probably not mention them when you meet The Pirates."

"Oh? They are still mad at each other?" I asked. I thought beefs between dance crews were just a myth. Of course I know that one wanted to be the best crew and battle for it, but not 'the one crew against another thing.'

"A rumor says that one of The Samurais was supposed to sabotage for The Pirates, but instead he or she backed up The Pirates in the final." Mai laughed a bit.

"Whoa, that really is messed up." Louise said shaking her head.

"I bet whoever went over to The Pirates side fell in love with some in that crew. Forbidden love." Jannike sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes at the romantic Jannike. That seemed too cliché, but again if it was true, the fight against the two crews would have gotten worse after something like that.

"More like an episode of The Hills if you ask me." Louise said and went to toss her lunch napkins. We all nodded. It really sounded dramatic.

**New York. 18:15, the next day. The House of Pirates**

"Is he late again?" Jacob was looking at every one of them.

A few of The Pirates shrug their shoulders. "He is probably hanging out with…" started Anala, before someone entering the room interrupted her.

"Hey everyone!" Moose greeted cheerfully when he came in to music room. "Where have you been Moose? You're half an hour late!" Jacob said while he walked up to the boy.

"Oh sorry man, I promised Camille to hang out with her and her parents today." He said with a little more serious tone.

"Like a date?" Anala winked at him. Moose just smiled back at her. He was tired of explaining to his crew that it was nothing going on between him and Camille any longer, though he cared about her a lot. They had been dating for a couple of months, but it didn't last.

There were no hard feelings though; they were still the best of friends. "Anyway, you must tell when you're planning on hanging out with Camille. Okay?" Jacob looked at Moose.

It wasn't like he was mad with him; he just didn't like it when the crewmembers didn't show up at the right time. He especially didn't like it when they didn't tell him. It was mostly Moose, but he still didn't like it. After Luke left for California with Natalie, Jacob had been chosen for the leader for The Pirates. From time to time Luke would come back and hang out with them, and then he would be the leader again. Sometimes Natalie came along as well.

Jason had also left The Pirates. He went to Miami for starting at college, and there he joined another crew called The Mob. He would as well come by from time to time. New faces had joined The Pirates since the World Jam, Benjamin, Chloe and Sofian. Chloe had once been a breakdancer of The Samurais, but got tired of Julien's constant whining after they lost the World Jam and left them. She had become Vladd's girlfriend shortly after the crew accepted her. Sofian had been working at the club downstairs, and after a few dance battles he settled down in The Vault with the rest of The Pirates.

Moose nodded to Jacob and apologized to his crewmembers.

In a corner sat Benjamin with his laptop, and read the mail from Ciara.

He hadn't mention about the girls to the crew yet. It was two months until they would be in New York. It's been seven years. God, how fast the time goes.

He remembered when he, Jonas and Ciara were walking down the streets of New York. He and Jonas would meet some of their buddies at the park and start to battle. Ciara would watch them with admiring eyes. Jonas was a thousand times better than himself.

Jonas... Seven years has gone by. It's been seven years since that night. That night Jonas went out with Mario's gang. He didn't come back home that night. Benjamin shook his head. He wouldn't think about it, one had to move on. And here he was, Benjamin, a new member of The Pirates. It wasn't like he wanted to be in a crew so badly, it just happened. He had been in the crew for a half year now, and he didn't regret it at all. "Everyone ready then? Benny?" Jacob looked at him. "Yeah! Sure!" Benjamin turned off the laptop and went to the others.

**To**: Benjamin Jayson Riler

**From**: Ciara Gyllindahl

**Subject**: Awesome!

**Date**: 15.05.11

_Dear Benny. _

_Thanks for the mail! I didn't know if I had your real address, but I did! I'm very excited about what you wrote me. _

_I've been missing you too. I send you many greetings from mom and Fredrik. It's kind of embarrassing to say, but I didn't know who The Pirates were, until today. My friend Mai have heard a lot about them, and seen every video there's worth to see. _

_It's good you found a nice place to belong you deserve that. It would be cool to meet them. I'll soon start with my final exams. I'm nervous of course, but can't wait till I'll be finished though. Send me your phone number so we meet when I arrive in New York. _

_We'll keep in touch from here.'_

_Ciara. :)_

**There you go another chapter. Maybe a little short, but I'll work on that. Tell me what you think****!**


	3. Author's note

**A/N: I know it has been nearly three years now, and I am so sorry for all you people who have waited for the next chapter of Baby we're in NY. It has been some crazy years; like starting at High School, a lot of things to do, dancing and family, but I am back! **

**I've looked over the first two chapters I've wrote and noticing how poorly written they are. My English has come a long way since then. Yes, I am a little bit embarrassed for publishing something so full of grammar errors. I thought of deleting the whole thing, but after receiving some of messages from other readers, I've decided to continue the story. I am working on the next chapter now, but I cannot upload it right away. I apologize for all of you who thought this was finally the next chapter for the story. Hopefully there are still people out there who want more of my Step up fanfic and give me reviews, either positive or negative. Flames are not accepted though. So thank you for the patience, and I promise the next chapter will come up soon.**

**Peace out**

**Jan ;-) **


	4. Summertime feelings

**A/N: So finally here it is. I will from now on try to be better at updating. It is actually very fun writing a Step up fic, even though it is sometimes hard considering my English skills. Anyways here is the third chapter of Baby, we're in New York! Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3. **Summertime feelings.

And then, the summer vacation was slowly starting to come to an end.

Where did the time go? Soon I would leave to another country.

The thought was both exiting and scary. Scary because of leaving the safe home

I was so familiar with and then there was the past. The past I am trying to forget.

Now I had to face it, even if I liked it or not.

My exams had gone well, and I had been accepted to the New York University to study journalism together with Jannike. It all seemed unreal; I mean we're going to New York! And in the weekends, we could come and visit my dad at the Hamptons, where he lived with his new wife and my half sisters.

Yeah, my father now lived in America while mom had a house on Oslo's west side. They got divorced five years ago. There had been no bad feelings going around, they just weren't in love anymore. Besides, my dad did miss America. It was after all where he had grown up.

The gang was on the beach playing volleyball, the girls against the boys. The day had been sunny and warm. Just how a pleasant summer day should be.

The sunset had begun; it was a beautiful sight. A beautiful day it had been and now it was over. I sat watching the others play; I was too tired to continue the game.

It was okay. I enjoyed watching it a lot. Mai was laughing loud at a boy, who had missed the ball and was laying on all four in the sand. I admit that I grinned a bit as well. To busy staring at this boy in the sand, I did not hear the footsteps approaching me.

"Hey. Can I sit?" said a voice that made my heart beat a bit harder.

I looked up and into Aron's blue eyes.

"Oh. Hi. Yeah, s-sure…" I stuttered, feeling a blush appear on my cheeks.

"Cool. I wanted to talk with you." He said and sat down.

"Okay..."

I was curious. Aron sat silent for a moment and stared at the sinking sun. He was handsome, no doubt. That was the first thing I noticed when we first met. At first I took him for one of those jerks, who had a new girl from one weekend to another. But when we got to know each other he was actually a very nice guy. Long story short; talk had gone to hanging out, had gone to crush, and so had gone to flirting. So here I was with Aron after an amazing summer. Now wouldn't see each other for maybe a whole year. As if he read my mind Aron spoke of his thoughts of this.

"Well, this summer… I'm not going to lie; I was skeptical about the whole thing. You know?" He met my eyes again.

I felt my heart started to rip into several pieces.

"You mean you and me? You were skeptical about us? Didn't you say you loved me back at Lars's party?"

This did not go the way I wanted, but then again I already knew that.

"Yeah, and I meant it, still does. But since you will be leaving soon... Well, I just need to know where that leave us."

I was confused. There were no answers in his face.

"I don't think I understand Aron." I told him.

He stared at the sun again, taking his time before he said the words, those hurtful words.

"I mean, you think I can wait a whole year? It's not like you move to Bergen or Trondheim, were I can visit you; it's New York City Ciara! It's in America! I don't think we should see each other for the rest of the summer." He said harshly.

The picture of the perfect boy disappeared; he was now like a cold stone, no feelings at all. I stopped breathing. I knew we had to confront each other about my moving, but I did not think he would break up with me in a mood like that. I had imagined we would keep in touch through my year in America, and discuss our relationship when I came home.

The others were still playing, not knowing about the conversation between Aron and me. I wanted to get away from there as quick as possible.

"Ciara…" Aron took my hand and stared into my eyes.

"So you're punishing me for following my dreams?" It indeed sounded harsh, but I meant it to be.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't see any future in it." He wore a fake sad smile. At least it seemed that way.

My throat was dry as sand, but I wouldn't cry, he didn't deserve to see them.

"I'm sorry." And he kissed me, but now the usual chills I get in my stomach had stopped. There was nothing, I was numb.

"No." I pushed myself away from his so-called-comforting embrace.

I would not torment him, or myself, so I ran away despite all the calls.

**New York, The House of Pirates**

"Sorry? What did you say?" Moose questioned Jacob.

They were at the flat above the club, the crew gathered, and Camille of course. Jacob had just told everybody about this dance battle that would take place in New York City in a few months.

"Who is Circus Crew? A new crew?" Camille asked, sitting next to Moose.

"You'd never know with a name like that." Joked one of the Santiago twins, earning a few giggles around the table. Jacob shook his head with a small grin on his face.

"No. There has been a rumor going around. About this huge event…" Legz cut off Jacob.

"What? Like a battle or something?" Jacob starred at him for cutting him off.

"If you let me finish... Yes, it's like a dance battle with all the ruling dance crews in America. I think they called it The Gathering. There is a dance-crew called Circus crew. They are one of the favorites. Huge on the internet they are." He finished and lay down a flyer on the table.

"Cool! Almost like The Streets, remember Moose? I think this is a good idea." Said Camille while she read the flyer.

The others agreed. Benjamin on the other hand was not so sure. He knew about The Circus Crew. There was more to them then just good moves on the floor, but he did not say anything to the rest of The Pirates.

"I don't know… What's the point? I mean we are already champions? Shouldn't we try something bigger?" Benjamin knew his opinion was out-voted the minute he said the words. His fellow Pirates stared at him.

"Dude, are you nuts or something? This is big! As a matter of fact, I think this is the next big thing." Said one the Santiago twins with stars in his eyes.

"I agree. We can't just sit on our ass just because we won the World Jam. You know that Benjamin?" Jacob looked at him, and Benjamin felt almost ashamed.

Of course they couldn't just sit there and do nothing, but he did not like the thought of facing The Circus Crew. Not now after all this time.

"Should we tell Luke and Natalie?" asked Camille.

Luke and Natalie left last year, and traveled to California where Luke started at a film university. From time to time Luke would come back to visit his crew, sometimes along with Natalie.

"I guess we could, but we can't take it for granted that they would come though," Said Jacob and went to the kitchen.

"After all they are in California."

"Oh, I think this so exciting! Don't you?" Camille and Moose was heading back to their dormitories at the university.

Moose grinned. It has been a year since World Jam, and he missed the adrenalin pumping through his body on the floor. Sure he danced at school and clubs, but that was not the same thing. Camille saw his face and laughed.

"Hahaha, I see. That really was a stupid question. Of course you look forward to it."

Camille reached for his hand, which Moose took in his right away. Yeah they were not dating, not anymore at least. They had been so after the World Jam, but it lasted just a couple of months. Moose and Camille figured that they liked it best as best friends. However, Moose still felt a little awkward, when Camille introduced him to her dates. He guessed her dates did the same. They pretty much spend most of the days together.

Moose being the dorky kid on the block, he did not get too many admirers, but there were some. Camille encouraged Moose to go out with girls, but he did not felt the need for a girlfriend at the time. Although he enjoyed some of the dates, he still was not so interested in girls at the time.

"Yeah. My parents will be so proud of me. Yet another dance-battle…" Moose being the cheering person he was, said it with a smile.

"Oh I'm sure they would not make a fuss about it. Didn't your father approve of your decision on studying dancing?" Camille asked him, still holding his hand.

"Sure, but it was not easy. You knew that."

"Yeah, well I just think that you should follow your dreams that's all. I know dancing is a big part of it. So therefore I don't understand, why your parents wouldn't like you to compete at The Gathering," Camille looked into his eyes, and was dead serious. "I mean they've already accepted the fact that you study dance now."

"It is a difference between studying, and do it on the streets according to them Chameleon. You remember the days at the MSA? Every night they thought I was hanging around with criminals." Moose sent Camille a tired smile.

"Well I think they're just overreacting. You were born for this Moose. I bet that one day, you would be on MTV or something." She said.

They walked together in silence for a few minutes. Moose thought about many things; like The Gathering, his parents, Camille and her dates, MTV, and of course the news that Benjamin brought.

That he was to meet up with an old friend from Europe, who was to move to New York, along with her friend.

They apparently were two dancers, and he would like to introduce them to the crew. Everyone was positive about it, and looked forward to meeting the two Scandinavian girls. Moose wondered how dancing was there. The only thing he knew about Scandinavia was that there was a lot of snow there, and forest. Damn, that was it? Well, he guessed he still had something to learn. He gazed up at the sky; it was gray and full of clouds. It would surely rain soon.

"You want a ice cream?" he asked Camille. She laughed, and then nodded.

**Oslo, Ciara's home**

I was home, and sat in front of her computer. It was pitch black outside.

Time for bed soon, I thought.

But I did not feel like sleeping at the moment. My heart was still bleeding, and I could not cry. No matter what, it was impossible. There were too many thoughts in my head.

I looked at my phone. There was three text messages; two from Jannike, and one from

Mai. They were all asking for what had happened. Surely they knew all about it by now. Funny as it might sound, I did not care anymore. Hell, Aron can just do what he likes. I guessed a lot of girls are happy he was looking for a new soul mate. How many can one guy have really?

Irritated at that thought I looked at mail inbox on my Mac, nothing new. Instead I read the one from Benjamin I had received two months ago.

_The House of pirates…_

Curiosity got the hold of me, and I started looking up videos of the crew online.

I had only seen that one video from the World Jam.

Damn, only the world's best dance crews attended to that. I remembered reading in the newspapers about The Karasjoks, who was surely one of the best dance-crews in Norway, attended to the competition.

They made it to the final, but a crew called The Samurai beat them. And then The Pirates won.

I was fascinated with their moves. They were very popular indeed. On YouTube they had thousands of views.

"I guess dancing is a big deal in New York…" I said to myself. But then again, I already knew that.

And so I shut the computer off and went to bed, dreaming about spotlights and colorful Nike shoes.

**A/N: What do you think? Again, sorry for my laziness, life in high school is hard. But now it's here and the next chapter would be up pretty soon. I like criticism, not flames. In the next chapter the girls will finally come to New York. **


	5. Promises

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been a year, and I'm very sorry! Last time I wrote on this story the weather was lovely and I sat outside drinking a cup of Ice tea, much like today. Yep, I guess you can call me lazy. However I am a perfectionist, and didn't want to publish this chapter before I had rewritten the previous ones. That's right people, chapter one and two are finally rewritten! **

**I think I started writing this story when I was fifteen or sixteen. I have now turned nineteen and am therefore done with high school, which would hopefully mean I could spend more time updating my stories. I have written the outline, and come up with and end to this story already, but I still don't know how long it would be, and if I'll add all of my ideas. But yes, I am back! After piles of homework, russ celebration and final exams I've decided to really finish this story. **

**I really like the Step up world, even though I didn't think the forth movie was as good as the third. Anyways, here is the fourth chapter of Baby we're in New York.**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the events and the characters; Ciara and her family, Jannike, Mai, Louise, Aron, Benjamin, The Samurai members (except Julien and Kid Darkness of course), Mario, Moose's dancepartner and their teacher. The rest belongs to John M. Chu and Duane Adler.

**Chapter 4. Promises**

There! That was the last suitcase. I couldn't believe it… After so many years I was going back to my second home, New York. I gazed around in the almost empty room. All the posters and pictures were gone. It was like I had stripped it down for it's own personality, my personality. I was moving out. Soon I would turn nineteen and go to collage in New York. The very thought of it made the butterflies in my stomach tickle me even more than they already was.

I headed for the door as I heard my mom calling for me. Before I left I turned one last time to look at my old room. So many memories flashed through my mind. In this room I listened to my first Michael Jackson CD. In this room Jannike and me saw our first horror movie. In this room I got my very first kiss… Maybe it was a cliché, but it just struck me, as I was about to leave, that I wouldn't be in this room for a very long time.

"CIARA!"

Shit! I pulled myself together and went quickly down the stairs.

My mother stood in our driveway next to my aunt Helga's van.

Helga was the kind of aunt that looked like a cool hipster chick, but really was of the embarrassing auntie kind. You know, the kind that always ask you something like; who-is-your-crush? And it usually happened when my friends were around.

As I reached the van and greeted my friends, she started.

"Oh Ciara dear. I've read that young girls usually find their dream men at collages. If there is a stunning young American boy over there, you should call me. Oh, how you grown darling!" she went on.

Mai and Jannike sheared a look, while I was turning red. Boys were the very last things on my mind.

Mom saw my pained look and smiled knowingly at me.

I hadn't told her about my summer fling, but she knew something was up.

"I don't think Ciara care much for boys right now Helga. I think she is more excited for starting at American college." My mother said as she handed my suitcase to aunt Helga.

"Of course Karen. But you better watch out, she's a lovely young lady!" This earned a few giggles from my friends. My mother shook her head with a smile.

"Fredrik we are about to leave. Come! We're going to take pictures." My little brother was running around not paying attention to mom. Aunt Helga took some pictures of us.

Turning around so I faced all my friends I gave them each a big hug.

"I am so going to miss you girls!" Mai threw herself at us, hugging both Jannike and me. Louise joined in.

"We'll miss you too!" said Jannike while she hugged them a little longer.

"Promise that we'll talk on Skype!" said Louise. I nodded. "Of course." I said.

"Girls!" my mother called. My aunt started her yellow and flowery van. We took our seats in the van and waved goodbye to our friends. Jannike, my little brother, and me sat in the backseat. I sat near the window. Looking out I think I saw Aron, standing on the opposite sidewalk. He looked sadly after the van, as he figured he was too late. I couldn't take his apologizes now, I just wanted to get away.

The airport was hectic as the summer was soon coming to an end.

People were going home. Here and there children were crying at their parents, lovers sharing one last kiss, and friends and families saying goodbye to each other, like us.

When we had reached our gate my mom said she wanted a word with me.

The others kept a distance, knowing mom wanted to talk to me alone.

"Listen Ciara. I know that you might find this hard to talk about now…" She whispered, and looked at my aunt holding my little brother's hand and Jannike hugging her parent's goodbye.

"But I think it's necessary to tell you this. I mean, after what we've been through. Just promise me you don't go that path…" I looked at her confused. Did she really think I was that stupid? She saw my narrowing eyes and sighed.

"Ciara, I don't want you to going at those ridicules dance party's or whatever it's called." She said with a firm grip on my shoulder. I shook my head, stunned.

"B-but you've never said I couldn't dance here, in Oslo I mean…"

"That's because we're in Oslo honey. New York is a whole different thing!" The others were heading our way. My mother had to get her point to me fast.

"Remember what happened to your older brother Ciara. You better take care. You're going to the big city darling. Don't do anything I wouldn't want you to. You know why." She said before the others reached us.

"Ready?" smiled Jannike while clutching her bag. I nodded. I gave my family one last hug each, as well as Jannike's parents. We took a place at the line for boarding the plane, and turned one last time before waving goodbye to our family.

After a landing in London, we were on our direct plane to New York.

Jannike were asleep beside me.

I looked out of the window lazily. It was pitch black outside.

My thoughts were filled up with my mother's words. I would never go down my brother's path.

I was just a girl. I had no potential for such.

Dancing was just for fun. I didn't think it was my call in life. I was about to study journalism for crying out loud. But of course I wouldn't just give it up.

New York held on to many dreams, but I came from a place where you had to be realistic. Don't take chances, because one day it could all come to an end. Just like what happened to Jonas…

I took a deep breath, while I heard Karpe Diem rap about never selling a lie. I turned of my IPod and closed my eyes. Soon I would arrive in New York, and I would meet up with Benjamin and his crew. But that was it. I had to take my mother seriously. I wasn't a dancer, I was a dreamer, and so I drifted away, while we neared the big apple.

**Four weeks later, New York**

Moose knitted his Nike shoes. Another year… It seemed like it was just yesterday he came to the big apple with his best friend Camille.

That day he won a battle against Kid Darkness, one of The Samurais.

The same day he had been introduced to The Pirates, and because of them he had been experiencing a lot of adventures.

He thought he had grown up a little more. Even though his parents had been disappointing about his choice for studying dance, they were proud of him. Just like Camille and Luke had said, he was born for this.

He walked over to the stereo by the window, his steps making echoes.

There was nobody else in the big dance studio. It felt rather big and empty without his fellow students, and Mrs. Dodenheim singsong voice.

The semester wouldn't start until the next day.

Moose never used to practice his dance moves before he started at NYU. Since he was a little kid he used to freestyle. Dancing wasn't something he learned, it was just something that was inside him, and if he didn't dance he would have exploded.

He never had any real good friends at school; they would always make fun of him for his odd moves down the hallway.

That was until he met Camille, she was sort of an outcast as well, and they found comfort in the other persons company.

Last year Camille had committed her feelings for Moose. He hadn't had much experience with girls before. He had dated Sophie Donovan for a short while at the MSA, but she broke up with him for another guy.

Camille had been interested in him since their senior year at MSA, but Moose never figured it out until last year.

Now Camille was dating another guy; a guy named Paul that studied literature at NYU.

Don't misunderstand Moose, he really did love Camille more as a friend, but they both agreed that they should just stay as best friends. Stuff like this happen. That's just how the world is sometimes.

Now after he started studying dance, one could often find him alone in the dance studio by himself just practicing on his routines. Sometimes Camille would be there with him, and other times Taylor would. Taylor Hendricks was Moose's dance partner. She was cool enough, but Moose liked it better when Camille was there with him. Taylor was so serious while they practiced, and bit too uptight.

She danced more for her grades, and not for the fun of it.

But now he was by himself. Some freshmen would peak through the glass doors from time to time, watching him, point and whisper.

Like they couldn't believe that a skinny kid like Moose could be so good at what he was doing. He still found the ballet a bit hard, but he was getting better and better by the time. He smiled to his audience now and then, earning a smile back, a blush or a giggle.

His cell phone started ringing. Moose turned off the music, and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?"

"Moose! How's it going? It's Benny."

"Oh hey man. Everything good. What's up?"

"I'm fine. Look, I just called to say that the crew will be down at the club tonight, and that Luke and Natalie would come by. You coming?"

"Yeah, Sure!"

"Good. See you at the club then. Twelve o'clock, sharp. And bring Camille."

"Okay. Later."

Moose stared at the display for a moment. It had been months since he last saw Luke and Natalie. He didn't quite understand why they would show up so spontaneously right before the new semester started. He guessed it was because of The Gathering.

Maybe Jacob had told them. Anyway, it would be cool seeing them again. He turned up the music again, and Moose started his routine one more time.

"So. If we're here…" Jannike held a map that explained the whereabouts at the campus. There were people everywhere.

I had almost forgotten how crowded New York really was.

When the plane landed, my father and his new wife, Sharon, picked us up.

We spent a few weeks at their house at the Hamptons. It had been a fun time, except getting rid of the jetlag. That was such a pain!

Jannike had dragged me down to the beach one night, where some teenagers were having a party. Of course she got drunk and I had to almost carry her back to the house. But all in all, it was very fun.

Orientation of the NYU campus had ended, but Jannike still wanted to explore the university.

"We should go this way. You want to look at the hallways?" Jannike smiled and yanked my arm. She was overly excited about the whole thing, and wouldn't take a rest before she had seen almost every corner of NYU.

"Well you don't give me much choice, even though we already have seen them." I told her. It was a sunny day, which made it really hot and exhausting being outside.

"Let's go in here!" I said, not wanting to stay in the sun anymore. Jannike agreed. We went up some stairs, and came to a long hallway. It had a light blue color on the walls, and had several doors on its sides. There was some students scattered on ether side of the hallway, standing and talking to each other.

"Hmm. I think this is were the dance studies holds ground." Jannike said and looked at her catalogue. This caught my attention. Dance studies? Of course! I had seen it in the catalogue. NYU was famous for it's dance studies, and the students were brilliant. Some really famous choreographs had been studying here. I was about to say this to Jannike, but she strutted down the hallway, too excited about being where she was. I was too overwhelmed by my surroundings that I lingered a bit behind her. Other students said hi to me as I walked by, I smiled back at them.

As I walked on I peaked through glass doors to the dance studios, as to see if there was anything going on in there.

"Hey, Cici! Look at this." Jannike backed me to her. She stood before one of the doors and looked through the glass. I went to her, threw her a glance and looked inside. The studio was huge, and brightly lit by the sun shining through the large windows. But there was one thing that caught my attention immediately.

There was one boy in there. The first thing I noticed was his curly black hair, that almost fell into his eyes, and his silver and green Nike shoes.

When my eyes were on his feet, I became aware of the way he danced. I had never seen someone move the way he did. It wasn't like "Damn! The way he moves… What a turn on!" That's what most girls would say if a guy were good at dancing, but this guy… It was the all creativity that lay behind his steps. How he mixed them together, it was amazing! Jannike and I kept staring as the boy freestyled to a Radiohead song.

"Perhaps not mister handsome, but he knows what he's doing." Jannike said and smiled at me, before she turned and went on. I stayed a bit longer and kept watching.

No, Jannike was right.

He wasn't the guy I would typically have fallen for. He seemed like the dorky kid on the block.

I've wouldn't have taken him for a dance student if a saw him outside of campus.

He seemed like the type of guy that studied some fancy math-stuff, or something with computers. Although, there was something about him that made him special from any of the other students I had seen this day.

I would surly remember him. One could see that he loved what he was doing.

He had a little smile on his face, and gave everything into the tiniest of a move. I was paralyzed. It was like if I turned away, I surly would miss something totally epic.

He suddenly stopped moving. He turned down the music, and looked at his cell phone, texting someone. He then glanced to the door where I stood. He smiled and waived at me, greeting. I blushed immediately, feeling as a child being caught for doing something naughty. And so I left before I could meet his eyes again. Why the hell did I blush? And why didn't I smile back at least? He would surly think I am a stuck up bitch or something. How humiliating…

"What's up?" Jannike asked, when I reached her around the corner of the hallway. I shook my head. The blush was still clearly visible on my cheeks.

"Did he give you a kiss?" she teased, nudging at my side.

"Ha ha, very funny. He caught me staring, and I just felt embarrassed." I mumbled, taking the map from her and looking at it.

"Why? He's the one who should be intimidated! Your hot!"

"Oh please, don't say stuff like that." My cheeks became even redder than before.

Jannike sent me a teasing look and looked at her watch.

"Okay Miss blush-blush, you want anything to eat? I heard about this cute café a few blocks away. Students often go there." She still had her stupid grin, but was trying to make me think of something else.

I nodded.

"Yeah! That's sounds great."

"So Julien… Why is it that you have dragged your sorry looser ass down here to meet me?"

The one that spoke were facing the only window in the big storage room.

Outside Julien could see the Brooklyn Bridge, and the ever-going traffic of New York City. He clutched the flyer he had in his hand harder. He really didn't want to come to this place.

Julien knew that The Circus Crew was a bunch of criminal bastards, but nobody could move like they did on the floor. Even The Samurais, his own crew, weren't on that level. So here he was begging on his knees, with Rock, Lil Joey, EJ and Kid Darkness by his side. Julien wanted nothing more then revenge after the World Jam last year.

He felt so humiliated when Natalie choose to back up Luke's crew, and then she had left to California with that idiot.

No, Julien had not accepted Natalie's choice for boyfriend. That's the way Julien protested for his little sisters choice for a boyfriend.

He had cut of all contact with her, even though they had sworn to each other as young teenagers, that they would always be there for one another.

Julien cleared his throat and laid the flyer on the desk in front of Mario, who was still gazing out of the window.

Julien's crewmembers were watching fascinated at The Circus Crew freestyling in the other end of the gigantic storage room, while the speakers were blaring Guilt by Nero.

Mario turned away from the window and eyed Julien before his eyes landed on the flyer on his desk.

"The Gathering flyer? That's old news skumbag." Mario took a seat in his chair behind the desk like he was this supreme mob boss.

"Of course it is. But I have an offer for you." Julien said. He was a bit nervous, but just a little, and so Mario could tell. He loved seeing the captain of The Samurais crawling like the way he did. That was at least what he thought he was doing.

Mario looked at Julien and his crewmembers with probing eyes.

"You want to team up? Why?"

Julien was shocked at how Mario could just know anything, before he had a chance to propose him the offer.

"Well…"

"Is it because of the World Jam? It's because of The Pirates, right?" Mario shook his head, and wore the tiniest hint of a smirk on his full and dark lips.

"Julien Julien… When are you going to learn that begging on your knees like a dumb chick get's you nowhere?" Mario locked eyes with the anxious Julien.

He still had this tiny hint of humor on his face, but also staring at Julien. It was very intimidating, so it didn't take long before the leader of The Samurais broke eye contact. Julien gave Kid Darkness quick glances as for insurance. Kid gave him the slightest nod, as if to say that they got his back.

"If I said yes to your suggestion, what do I gain from it?" Mario said.

He began to grow tired of Julien, and wanted he and his gang of stupid apes away from his property.

"There is nothing more I want than to than to make The Pirates suffer, and be humiliated. A little understanding between our crews can make that happen." Julien felt a tiny hope blossom deep in his chest, but still wore his serious mask on.

"And what do we get? What are the merits in this for The Circus Crew?" Mario rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, not a good sign. Some of Mario's crewmembers grunted.

Julien took a deep breath. He knew he played with fire, but maybe he would get lucky and not get burned.

"We want the same thing you and I Mario; respect. Remember last year? The judges of World Jam didn't want you in the competition because of your… eh… activities. They treated you like mud."

Mario was suddenly interested, and looked surprised at Julien.

"If so, how will us crushing The Pirates give my crew respect?"

"Because they behave like kings and queens in this city after their victory last year. Whip them of their high horse. A fair dance battle will make people respect you again."

The tense tension between the two captains had slowly faded. Now they were both smiling. Julien didn't trust Mario one bit, but he was a vicious guy.

Julien could easier crush The Pirates by manipulate The Circus Crew to hate The Pirates. Now he didn't have to do all the dirty work himself. Now somebody else can sabotage for The Pirates. It would make Julien's revenge come so much easier, and be so much funnier.

Mario laughed and rose from his chair. They both knew that they would do more to The Pirates than just a "fair" dance battle.

"Listen Samurai, I'll think about it. Deal?" Mario held out his hand for Julien to take. Julien's smile grew bigger.

"Of course."

**Yep! Now I am curious what you think! Finally the girls came to New York, and Ciara met Moose for the first time. **

**In the beginning their first meeting was set to be when she and Jannike would met the whole crew, but I thought it was better if they had this little moment together instead. **

**As well I chose to include The Samurais in this story to spice things up. I myself believe that Julien wanted nothing more than revenge after World Jam, even if his sister was with Luke. Personally I think that The Samurais are the best bad guys in the Step up movies, and I simply love Kid Darkness's character, he's so awesome. Even though he is bad, haha. **

**Anyway, I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**I really like criticism on how to improve my story, or maybe some ideas, flames on the other hand are a waste of energy, so don't bother. **


End file.
